A Knight's Choice
by xxyangxx2006
Summary: Mori is a knight of the kingdom that can take any challenge, but what would he do when he is faced with a challenge of the heart? Read to find out! AU MoriXOC
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer* Iurai and Elgoe belong to me no one else may have them.**

A/N: Well I have seen the anime and loved it so I started reading the manga just recently. I would've started reading it after I saw the anime but I was so busy and distracted I never got to read it. Anyway I really wanted to right this as a samurai fan fiction kind of thing, but… I know next to nothing about them and their period so I'm making this about kings, and knights, and princess, and magic, and you get the idea. This has Mori X OC

Hunny and Mori were riding their horses back from a battle against their real names were Takashi (Mori) Morinozuka and Mitsukuni (Hunny) Haninozuka, but they were given these nicknames from the King Tamaki, who just loved to give out nicknames to all his closest subjects. Anyway back to our story; when they got back into the gates they were greeted with congratulations from all the commoners. They were thrown flowers and complements and when they got to the castle they got off their horses, gave them to the stable boys and then went in to give the good news to their king.

"Takashi, how do you think the king will react this time?" Hunny asked as they walked the stone corridors.

"Probably over the top again" Mori said as he looked around.

The castle was more elaborate than any other castle in the land, and that was only due to King Tamaki Suoh's tastes and wanting to make everything elegant. Tamaki's personal advisor, Kyoya Ohtori, didn't like it, due to the money it would cost, but no one could argue with the King's decisions once his mind was made up. Then they got to the doors that separated them from the throne room.

Hunny and Mori gulped but then went in to face the inevitable. The King was on his throne and he was talking to Kyoya but when they came in his face brightened and said, "Ah Mori, Hunny we were just talking about your great battle against the Zukas. I'm so happy you taught them a lesson! That'll teach them that they can't have my Haruhi!"

Haruhi Fujioka was a very fought after princess that many men and women wanted for their own, but Haruhi had preferred the company of Tamaki's court. Hunny and Mori bowed on one knee, bowed their head and put a fist to the ground while the other fisted had went across their heart and they both said, "You're welcome my liege."

Then the royal twins came out, Hikaru (older) Hitachin and Kaoru (younger) Hitachin, they were the King's younger brothers from Tamaki's step-mother, and they said, "We brought Haru Milord!"

"Ah good, come here Haruhi, Oh Mori, Hunny you are dismissed, do whatever you like my champions." Tamaki said and they decided to leave.

"Takashi let's go to the kitchen I need some cake." Hunny said as he got onto Mori's shoulders.

Mori nodded in agreement and they headed to the kitchen. When they walked into the kitchen the chef sad, "Oh Hunny, Mori I just finished with your order! I hope you like it." Then he brought out a big tray filled with trays and Mori took them from the chef with a nod of the head and Hunny said, "Thanks Chef! Your sweets are always the best!"

"Oh thank you Hunny, that's the best complement a chef can hear." The chef bowed and Hunny waved as Mori left.

When they got to their rooms Mori dropped off Hunny and his treats in his room and then went to his own room, right next door, to change out of his armor. After that was done he was going to go to Hunny's room but Hunny came to him and said, "How about we check up on the throne room?"

"Sure." Mori said and he and Hunny with a smile went to the throne room. When they got there Kyoya was writing down something on his parchment and the feather pen was moving about wildly. The twins were trying to help Haruhi pick out a dress for the upcoming ball and so was the King.

"Oh try this one Haru! This one looks nice," Kaoru said holding up a very feminine dress.

"Or this one Haru!" Hikaru picked up another dress of a completely different but elegant design.

"How about this on Haruhi; this one would look so cute on you." King Tamaki showed.

"Guys I already told you I have a dress my mother had made for me, and it's just as good as the rest of these." Haruhi looked aggravated like she's been telling them this the whole time they were gone.

Hunny then ran over to Haruhi and said, "Haru! Haru! Can we see your dress on you? I bet it's really pretty."

Mori walked over and stood by Hunny when Haruhi's reply came, "No you all have to wait to see it at the ball. Really if it wasn't for the King I wouldn't even be going to this."

A knock then came at the door and Tamaki said, "You are allowed to enter. But come on Haruhi! We want to see you in the dress!" He gave her puppy dog eyes and then a girl with shoulder length raven black hair and ice blue eyes came in a black cloak and said in a bell-like voice, "Pardon me King Tamaki but my master Umehito Nekozawa sent me to ask the king if he needed anything?"

Mori's eyes widened and his heart sped up; she looked beautiful. Tamaki's expression was frazzled and he said, "N-no I-I don't need anything. Anyone else?"

Hunny then said, "Well I do need a potion for sore muscles, and so does Takashi."

She smiled and said, "I'll tell him right away, oh and have you seen a griffon chick around here? I look away for one second and he's gone."

Tamaki looked scared to death and then a call that sounded like a mix of a baby eagle call and a lion cub growl came from behind Tamaki's throne. Tamaki jumped and a little griffon flew from behind the throne and landed on Mori's head. The girl then said, "Ah Elgoe there you are! I've been looking all over for you." She then walked over to Maori and he took Elgoe off his head. When he did Elgoe flew out of his arms and onto the girl's shoulder and she said, "You shouldn't run away Elgoe, sorry Sir Takashi. Elgoe's instincts tell him when he's scared to fly on top of the highest thing. Which I'm sorry happened to be your head."

"It' alright." Mori said and there was an unnoticeable blush on his cheeks.

"Well that's good; well I'll have your bruise potions soon." She bowed and then left quickly.

Tamaki then said, "Why did I ever hire a sorcerer?"

Kyoya then said, "Well you said, 'Every king needs a Merlin' and so you got Umehito Nekozawa."

Tamaki let a shiver go and said, "I remember saying that," then he shook his head and his confidence came back, "and I'll stick to my decision no matter how bad Umehito creeps me out."

"Now it's time for dinner everybody!" Hunny said as he got on Mori's shoulders, "Onward Takashi to the dining hall." Everyone smiled and headed off to the dining hall for some dinner.

After dinner Hunny had a pile of cakes he ate and then fell asleep after words. Mori picked him up and carried him to his room. When he placed Hunny on his bed he walked out to his room and bumped the door into an oncoming person. He then looked around the door and the magic girl was on her butt, and he helped her up.

He said, "Sorry."

She smiled and said, "That's okay it's partially my fault. I brought your bruise potions."

Mori smiled and took it from her but blushed when their hands touched. She then said, "I'm sorry I never introduced myself, I'm Iurai."

She extended her hand and Mori took it and shook it and said, "Sir Takashi."

"I know, you're the well known knight under King Tamaki's rule. The commoners love you, oh speaking of which I have something to do. You're welcome for the potions but bye." Iurai smiled and then left.

Mori just stood there for a few minutes and looked at the potions then he shook his head and placed one on Hunny's desk and went inside his room and then applied some to his shoulders. And it worked on impact which shocked him, though it shouldn't have; Umehito was a very good sorcerer. Mori then slipped off all of his clothes except for his loincloth and fell asleep.

When he awoke it was still dark out but the sun was just getting ready to raise, the usual wake up time, but still too early for anyone else to be awake. A smell then came to his nose and when he realized it was himself he thought, "_Guess I can take a bath down at the lake. I'm sure no one would be there._"

He then put on some slacks and a shirt and headed out to the lake. It was deep in the woods so not many people knew about it, and it was secluded so it was hard to find; though Mori knew exactly where it was. When he got there he took all of his clothes off and jumped into the clear waters. They were surprisingly warm waters even in the winter months. He then swam over to the waterfall that supplied the lake with continual, clean, clear water.

He went right beneath it and let the water beat his head. The water went to his chest beneath it and, if one would've went further behind the waterfall there was a small cave that one could relax in after swimming. He thought it would be a good idea so he went behind the waterfall and sat in the little cavern. It was still pretty damp but it was a comfortable heat in the little cave and if you got too hot there was a constant mist from the waterfall except at the very back of the cave where it was dry and still warm.

When he heard voices he went back into the waters to change back into his clothes, but when he saw who it was he was in the deepest part of the lake, which was in the middle and only his head popped up when he stood at the bottom. It was Umehito and Iurai and when they saw him Iurai turned around blushing and Umehito said, "Oh we're terribly sorry for intruding on you Sir Takashi. We'll leave you so you can continue to your bath."

"No I was just leaving, just wait a minute until I can get my clothes back on." He then got out, put his clothes back on and said, "I'm done." And then he left but he looked back and saw Umehito turn away and Iurai start to take off her clothes saying, "Now Master don't look." Mori blushed and then rushed back to the castle.

When he got back to the castle he was relatively dry and went to the dining hall to get some food. He sat down next to Hunny who said, "I see you were off at the lake, how was the water?"

"It was good." Mori said with a smile then the image of Iurai popped into his head and with a blush he looked away from Hunny and asked, "So did you get the bruise cream?"

"Yeah it really worked quickly! Umehito really knows his stuff." Hunny replied and Mori regained his composure and continued to eat his breakfast.

Then Lady Renge Hoshakuji came in chatting with Haruhi and they were chatting. Lady Renge is a very close friend and a distant relative of Haruhi's and was arranged to be married to Kyoya, who was behind the tow chatting girls doing some work of his own while Tamaki was chatting to him. Everyone in the dining hall stood and bowed quickly but didn't sit down till the King did. He sat at the end of the table and the twins sat on his right. Next to Kaoru was Mori and Hunny, and next to the King's right sat Haruhi, then Renge, then Kyoya. Depending on the need Kyoya and Haruhi would switch spots. Then all the other ladies and gentlemen would sit everywhere else.

After those other ladies and gentlemen finished they would get up and leave after saying their goodbyes to the King and all of their closer friends, but Mori, Hunny, Haruhi, Renge, Kyoya, Kaoru, and Hikaru stayed even after they were done as was customary to wait for Tamaki to finish his meal.

After Tamaki was done everyone else had left and he then said, "Well you're all free to go. Sorry about taking so long I was distracted by… things."

They all nodded and went to their business. Mori and Hunny are the head of the guards so they had to check up on them and they also needed to do their daily training routine.

A/N: I just wanted to put something out there; Iurai is 5 feet 6 inches, so if you compare Hunny and Mori's height she would be right in the middle.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer* Iurai and Elgoe belong to me no one else may have them.**

A/N: Well my dad is insane… not really but he just acts crazy… maybe that's where I get it…. Well I just wanted to say I have no idea where I got this idea but I love it and I really hope you all do too. If not it's just for me. Anyway please review after you're done reading and I hope you like.

"Is that what you call sword fighting? I've seen better from a woman!" Mori yelled at the men training.

The trainees then became more aggressive and fought a lot better. Insults obviously worked but then Hunny said, "You're doing great but I know you can do better," and insults followed compliments apparently worked on their men than compliments and insults separately.

Then the doors opened and a little pigtailed, light blonde girl with blue eyes and in a strange fighting outfit snuck in with Elgoe. She laughed and went to a corner and started to play with Elgoe for about five minutes until the door opened and Iurai came in looking angry, and wearing a similar outfit that the little girl was wearing. She stopped the ones in front and asked something but Mori couldn't hear it over the clashing of swords and shields. They shook their heads and went back to their drills.

Iurai then went to the next person and then Mori noticed the little girl noticed Iurai. The little girl giggled and then went into the crowd of drilling men, and that's when Iurai noticed and anger left her face and fear replaced it. Iurai then took a sword from one of the men she was talking to. With inhuman speed Iurai ran with the sword to a scene that made Mori's eyes widen. The little girl and griffin were unknowingly about to get hit by two of his men's stray swords.

Then as if everyone was going in slow motion, except Iurai, she bent down, grabbed the little girl and griffon in her arm, and then blocked the two swords coming down on top of them. All training stopped and the little girl started to cry while the griffon flew back on top of Mori's head.

Iurai said as she picked up the little girl, "Shh… everything's okay Kirimi… everything's okay…" Iurai then looked around for the griffon and when she saw Mori was taking it off his head she laughed and said, "Elgoe you're okay now, come here." The griffin then flew off of Mori and onto Iurai's head.

She then bowed her head slightly in Mori's direction and said, "Sorry for this Sir Takashi; I'll leave now." She then headed out after Mori slightly bowed his head and she returned the sword she had taken.

When she left Mori yelled, "See even a woman can block your attacks! Back to your drills."

Hunny then said, "Keep it up or you'll get rusty!" And they were like before the incident.

After the drilling Mori and Hunny went at each other to practice and all of their tired soldiers watched in fascination; no matter how many times Mori and Hunny spared the men never got tired of watching. They spared until one of them lost, which was Mori, and then everyone left to take up their posts.

Hunny said, "Iurai is surprisingly fast isn't she?"

"Yeah", Mori said just as they walked out the sparing/training room.

All of the men were standing and watching something but not even Mori could see what it was, so Hunny got on his shoulders and said, "Wow Iurai's very good."

Mori didn't know what he was talking about until part of the crowd moved away and revealed that Iurai was fighting with a sword against one of his men. She was like a blur and he was struggling to block her attacks. She then was back to back with the soldier but she had her sword to his neck and said, "You can go now."

She moved her sword away from the soldier's throat and he fell forward with a blank look in his eyes. Iurai then walked over to Kirimi and she picked her up and spun her around. She then turned towards the soldiers and said with a serious look and a warning smile, "Now remember to treat ladies with respect because you have no idea what the ladies' skills are."

The soldiers took a step back and then they all left. Hunny jumped of Mori's shoulders and went up to the soldier that Iurai was fighting and asked, "What did you do soldier?"

The soldier looked up and Iurai said, "He disrespected Kirmi's sword skills."

Hunny smiled then said, "Go to your quarters and I'll expect you to work extra hard tomorrow."

The soldier stood up, nodded and then ran away as he saw Iurai's look. Mori walked over to Hunny and said to Kirimi, "I'm sorry one of our soldiers disrespected you." He fisted a hand over his heart and so did Hunny.

Kirimi smiled and said, "It's okay my sister protected me."

Mori and Hunny's eyes widened and they said, "Sister?"

"Oh you didn't know I'm Iurai Nekozawa." Iurai said as she sheathed her sword.

"Then why do you call Umehito, Master?" Hunny asked.

"Well that's just tradition between student and teacher in the magic teachings. He is my older brother but he was always a magic prodigy. While he learned magic from father I learned swordplay from my mother. Then when our parents died I started to learn magic, and I'm teaching Kirimi here how to use swords." Iurai said and she placed Kirimi down.

Elgoe then flew onto Iurai's shoulder and she said, "Elgoe could you take Kirimi back to brother?"

Kirimi looked at her sister and said, "I don't want to go back to brother! He scares me!"

Iurai bent down and said, "He's not scary, just give him time and you'll get used to him."

Kirimi hugged Iurai and then followed Elgoe back into the castle. Hunny then grabbed Iurai's hand and asked, "So you know magic and swordplay that's cool Iurai!"

Iurai laughed and Mori smiled; her laugh was like music, and could make anyone smile, "No every woman from my country can do this. The men only can learn one or the other; I don't know why but that's just the way it is."

"It's still cool, anyway how about you eat with us tonight? I'm sure King Tamaki won't mind letting you dine with us." Hunny asked and Mori nodded.

She thought and then said, "I'll see what I can do. Usually my family and I are working on magic orders and learning magic while dinner is being served. But I'll see if Umehito would be able to give us a break."

Hunny smiled and then Mori said, "Well hope to see you there, Lady Iurai. Come on Hunny we have work to do."

"See ya Lady Iurai and Lady Kirimi!" Hunny then followed Mori into the castle. Mori smiled at the thought of Iurai joining them at the table and then Hunny said, "We should ask Tamaki if it would be okay if the Nekozawa family could join us at the table tonight."

"Yeah", Mori then headed to the throne room to ask Tamaki about that.

In the throne room everyone was doing something. Mori and Hunny opened the door and walked over to Tamaki and bowed. Hunny then asked, "King we would like to ask something of you."

Tamaki turned to them smiling and said, "Sure why not!"

Hunny asked, "One of our men was disrespectful to Kirimi Nekozawa so we thought as a sort of apology we would invite her, her sister and brother to our table tonight. Is that alright?"

Tamaki looked a little startled but regained his composure and said, "Why not… I-I see n-no problem in that."

Hunny smiled and said, "Yeah! Thanks Tamaki! Come on Mori let's go tell them."

Mori was led out by Hunny and they headed to the magic room. When they got there the door was already opened but they knocked anyway. Umehito's voice came from within and said, "Come in!"

Iurai then walked from the back as they walked in and Mori said, "The King has allowed it."

Iurai smiled and said, "Brother allowed it too. So we'll be seeing you at dinner, but if you could excuse me I need to help my brother. Sorry for rushing you out of here but-" a boom came from the back and she said, "See you later." And she rushed to the back. Mori smiled and he and Hunny left to their rounds to make sure all men were doing what they should.

After their rounds Hunny and Mori went to change into their dinner clothes. They then headed down to the dining room and sat in their spots. They were early but there were three people there already, and Tamaki would probably be late as usual. Kirimi then came running in and she was dressed in a pink dress that puffed from the waist down.

But before she got to the tables Iurai picked her up and said, "Kirimi don't tell me I have to teach you how to be a lady too."

"I want you to Iurai, that's why I did this to show you how un-lady like I am." Kirimi was being serious.

Iurai smiled and said, "Alright. Come on Umehito pick up the pace."

Mori then got a good look at Iurai's dress and his heart sped up. It was a light blue strapless dress that fit her body very well. The top of the dress didn't go any higher than her armpits. Her hair was also tied up and part of her hair was purposely left out so that in was about an inch wide and fell in front.

She smiled at him and led Kirimi and herself over to Mori and sat down next to him, "Hello Sir Takashi, Sir Mitsukuni how are you?"

"I'm good Lady Iurai." Mori said as he tried to hold back a blush.

"I'm great! How are you both?" Hunny replied.

"We're fine" Kirimi and Iurai said at the same time. Then from behind Iurai and Kirimi appeared Umehito in his black cloak and cat puppet.

They didn't jump but Mori and Hunny were startled. Iurai then said after she and Kirimi turned to look at him, "What happened to what we picked out for you?"

"Yeah why aren't you in it?" Kirimi said with a frown.

"But this is more comfortable to me and I think it looks fine." Umehito said while holding up his cat puppet.

The girls shook their heads at him and they both asked, "Is it under you cloak?"

He nodded and the girls smiled evilly. Iurai grabbed him while Kirimi pulled the cloak off, while their brother struggled; when the cloak came off everyone in the room gasped in shock as they saw Umehito's true appearance. He had light blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

He squinted his eyes and headed for his cloak but Iurai only tightened her grip and said, "Come on brother just do this for us. Just one night and you don't ever have to do it again you can even keep Beelzenef out. Please?"

"Please big brother?" Kirimi gave him the puppy eyes.

He let out a sigh and then said, "Alright."

Kirimi and Iurai let out a triumphant laugh and let him take his place in the next to Kirimi; Iurai sat next to Mori. Soon everyone but the King was in the dining hall and no one but the early birds knew who the blonde next to Kirimi and Iurai actually was.

Tamaki came in and looked around the room as he walked to his seat obviously looking for his Sorcerer, and when he didn't see Umehito his spirits were obviously lifted and he sat down. As dinner as served Tamaki asked, "So Lady Kirimi I'm sorry to hear that you were disrespected but I'm glad everything worked out."

"Thank for your concern your highness but my sister helped me." Kirimi said and she gave a cute little kid smile and Iurai hugged her.

"Oh you're just so cute Kirimi! I love you!" Iurai said and she hugged Kirimi.

Tamaki smiled and said after giving a small twitch he asked, "So where's your brother?"

Iurai let go of Kirimi and said, "He's next to Kirimi, why do you ask?"

Tamaki's gaze then turned to Umehito and his eyes widened as did everyone else's. Umehito blushed and then it banished and he waved saying, "Hello your majesty."

Tamaki the said with a small bit of fear in his voice, "Oh hello Umehito. How is the magic business going?"

Umehito's expression brightened and said, "It's great thanks for asking your Majesty. Oh and do you need anything?"

Tamaki's fear went away and said, "No I don't think I do, now sorry for me blabbering please everyone eat."

Everyone did but the conversations mostly revolved around Umehito.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy this story so far. I don't know what I'm going to do with my internet, having it being nonexistent, but I'll find a way. Please hope you enjoy it.

P.S. thanks to all who did review or are planning to review. Also I read the Alice in wonderland Parody for the manga and Tamaki summoned a griffon. Weird huh. I didn't even read that part until like a week after I introduced Elgoe.

Well not all conversations were on the discovery of what Umehito truly looked like. The King's private table was talking about other things. Mori and Iurai were mostly talking to each other all night and were almost not even paying attention to the other conversations if it wasn't for the occasional question thrown at them.

Mori was actually glad he got this time to spend with Iurai. When he thought of it he actually only saw and talked to Iurai when she or he had only a few seconds to spare and that really wasn't much. Mori then looked at Iurai and when he saw her he blushed, she looked beautiful tonight.

He was done his food before he knew it and so was Iurai based on her expression. She smiled at him and it caused his heart to speed up and bit. Kirimi then whispered something in Iurai's ear and she then said, "Well it was nice chatting with you Sir Takashi. And thank you again King Tamaki, I appreciate you letting my family to dine with you, but if you would excuse us we have to go."

Tamaki nodded and said, "It was a pleasure, and hope you have a good night."

Iurai, Kirimi and Umehito bowed and then left with all the rest of the dining room occupants staring as they left. Mori then felt a tug on his sleeve and Hunny looked up with tired eyes, he didn't look like he could make it to his room, let alone the dining hall. Mori then said, "Sire I'm sorry but Mitsukuni and I are tired, it was a nice evening."

Tamaki looked at Mori to Hunny and nodded, "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Mori bowed and then picked Hunny up and put him on his shoulders, and walked out of the room. The halls were lit by candles and few servants were in the halls. Hunny was already asleep on Mori's shoulders and was silently snoring. Mori was at Hunny's bedroom in no time and placed Hunny on his bed, after taking off his cousin's clothes ((everything but his loin cloth)), and under the blankets. He then headed to his room and a sudden wash of sleep rolled over him. He stripped to his loin cloth and then got in bed and fell asleep on impact.

It wasn't night but it wasn't day. It was just before or just after nightfall and the sun was setting. Mori was by the window in his room looking out at the rising or setting sun. He then felt someone behind him and when he turned around it was Iurai in a white nightgown that was more like a summer dress.

Her hair was down and she was smiling, but not in a way he had seen yet, and yet in the back of his mind he knew he had seen it before. He walked over to her, and he noticed he was just in a loin cloth, but kept going towards her anyway.

When he was an inch apart he put his hands to the sides of her face and then bent down to give her a kiss. She reached her hands up and wrapped them around his neck and the kiss became passionate. He then picked her up and placed her on the bed where he leaned over her. She looked like she knew what was coming but it brought a smile to her face. She started to remove her dress and then the corset and loin cloth were the only thing left.

Mori climbed on top of her and could feel himself smiling as she allowed him to remove her clothes. When she was completely naked he realized it was night because the moons shown from the window upon her and made her pale skin look almost transparent, and he pressed himself against her and the kissing began again.

"Wake up Takashi, come on wake up." Hunny's voice woke him up from his dream and Hunny said, "So I see you had a nice dream. What was it about?" Hunny smiled then laughed.

Mori looked at him and then saw a bulge that was his manhood popping up under the blanket. Mori blushed and then said, "I really don't remember." Of course he was lying, Hunny knew, but he didn't nag him about it.

Hunny then said, "Well it's time to get up, we have to oversee the drills right?"

Mori smiled and then said, "I know, just let me get dressed."

"Sure, I'll wait outside." Hunny then hopped out the door and shut it again.

Mori put on his general gear and then headed out to a similarly dressed Hunny. They then headed for the drilling room.

After that was done and they circled the castle grounds, checking up on their soldiers, they headed for the throne room. When they got in Tamaki said, "Mori do you know a place we could all take a swim that's private?"

Mori looked at him questionably and then said, "Yes your majesty."

"Well could you sneak us all out to that place? I want us all to have a small break." Tamaki said.

"I'm sure I could sneak you there if that is your wish your highness." Mori said and bowed.

Tamaki smiled and said, "Well I'll get my double ready and we'll leave."

"No need your highness I'll stay, "Kyoya said, "I have to finish something anyway."

Tamaki looked a little disappointed but then smiled and said, "Alright, now please lead us there."

Kaoru and Hikaru came out with bags and Mori guessed that what they needed was in them. Mori nodded and everyone followed him out. He and Hunny had successfully snuck Tamaki and everyone else out without anyone to notice they were gone.

They headed the least traveled path to the lake in the forest and when they got there, clothes came off. The only girl to come was Haruhi and when she saw this she asked Mori "Is there any other more private part of this lake?"

He nodded and to the left was another lake, also private, that was surrounded by bushes so no one could see from the current lake. She smiled and then headed over there to swim. All the guys were in their loin cloths when they headed in and swam a bit. When Tamaki was done he left and said, "Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, it's time to go."

Everyone but Mori got out and Mori said, "I'm going to stay here for a bit longer. You guys go on ahead."

They nodded and then headed off and Mori swam around a bit more he then saw Elgoe flying around over the other lake Haruhi swam in. He then saw the Elgoe had grown quite a bit since he saw him yesterday, he was the size of a horse now. Elgoe then landed and Mori became curious of what he was doing over at the other lake.

Mori then peeked over the bushes after putting on a shirt and loincloth and what he saw made him blush and look away. Iurai was over there and she was undressing and was almost completely undressed. He started to sneak back over to the lake until he heard crying.

He then turned back and saw she was on the ground crying her eyes out. He frowned but then went back to get a drying cloth ((a towel in other words)) to cover her up when he would ask her what was wrong. When he got over to his clothes Elgoe flew behind him and when Mori looked back Elgoe was motioning for him to follow.

Mori did but he brought his clothes and drying cloth with him. Elgoe led him over to Iurai and when he passed the bushes Iurai was still crying and didn't notice he was there until he put the drying cloth around her. She looked up at him and she started to cry again but this time she cried into his chest soaking his shirt, but he didn't mind. He petted her head while holding her close to him.

When she started to calm down a bit she said, "I'm sorry for that. You can leave if you want."

She then started to get up and leave but Mori held her back and asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked into his eyes and tears started to go back in her eyes and then said, "It's been a year today since my parents died." She then laid her head against his chest and then said, "It only seems like yesterday we were all together and then in a flash the died. I act strong in front of Kirimi and Umehito but after a while I go off and then cry in private. I don't want them to see me like this; I don't want anyone to see me like this, I'm sorry you had to see this."

Mori then put a hand on her head and said, "It's fine, I think even the most trained soldier has to let out sometimes."

Iurai looked into his eyes and then smiled saying, "Thanks Takashi."

She then started to move towards his face a little and Mori moved closer to her until their breath were ghosting across each other's faces. She looked so beautiful and he wanted to kiss her but new it wasn't the right time. He then said, "I'm sorry Iurai I can't this while your this vulnerable, it wouldn't feel right."

She smiled and then backed away and said, "Thanks Takashi. I wasn't thinking straight."

Mori let her go and she went to change back into all the clothes she got out of. When she placed the black robe on she handed the drying cloth back to him and said, "How about we meet her tonight after dinner?"

She was blushing and that made Mori smile a bit as he took the towel, "Sure."

She then smiled and hopped onto Elgoe saying, "Goodbye." As the griffon flew off.

He waved and then redressed into his clothes and left back to the castle. When he got back the soldiers were on their rounds and Mori did his rounds as well. Half way through Hunny came up to him and said, "So how was the swim?"

Mori smiled and said, "It was nice."

Dinner came but Iurai was held up with her family and orders. So it was like any other dinner to Mori, but after dinner he was anxious and didn't know if this was right or not. His heart said yeas but his head was saying it wasn't, but to go anyway; which he did.

He walked the path that leads to the second lake and it was nice. The moon was shining down and touched everything with a ghostly beauty. The air was a comfortable temperature and it smelled fresh. As he got to the lake he saw that Iurai was already there and she was standing in front of the waters looking beautiful. As he stepped next to her he said, "Nice night."

"It is, glad you came." Iurai said still looking at the water.

Mori then sat down and Iurai followed suit. They then started talking and getting to know each other more until Elgoe flew over and cawed. Iurai smiled and then said, "Well I guess it's time to go. Thanks for coming Takashi."

"My pleasure, how about we do it again tomorrow, same time, same place?" Mori said as he kissed her hand.

She smiled and said, "That sounds great. Good night Sir Takashi."

"Good night Lady Iurai." Mori said as he started to walk away and Iurai took off on Elgoe.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up I've just been so busy I had no time to do it. Any way thanks to all who read, favorited it, alerted it, and/or reviewed this story. I hope you enjoy this and I hope I can continue to please you. Also I've noticed that each chapter represents a day of this story. Chapter one has the first day, chapter two has the majority of the second day, and so on and so forth.

***Disclaimer for this and last chapter and for the rest of the story* Iurai and Elgoe belong to me no one else may have them.**

It had been a couple of months since that night. They frequently went to that spot after dinner each night but after a while they started to take trips to the village. To the wandering eye they were friends of the opposite gender but Mori felt like there was something more. He didn't know how Iurai felt about him but he felt pretty strongly for her.

When the morning sun came in through his window he was glad that it was a Christmas Eve. Only a few guards were to be posted on the walls for safety reasons, but that few didn't include him so he was content. He was exhausted but he was hungrier than anything; so he dressed in casual clothes and headed down to the dining halls. He sat down and quickly ate but went back up to his room to sleep some more.

He didn't wake up again until lunch came around but this time he was well rested and ready to walk around town. He went downstairs and got some lunch then headed out to the village with a pouch of money.

He looked around and got some clothes, new orders for weapons, new clothes, but the main reason he came here was he wanted to get a present for Iurai, but even from their conversations he still didn't know what to get her. All he could think of was get her something that matched her eyes but he couldn't find anything that matched their intensity.

He almost gave up but thought, "_Why not just one more shop_."

When he went in he went and the cashier greeted him and obviously knew who he was because he was praising Mori and almost ignored his customers if it had not been for Mori mentioning it. The shop keep gave a nervous laugh and left him alone. He looked but there was still nothing and when he was about to leave the shop keep said, "Sir Takashi could I possibly help you with what you are looking for?"

"Yes do you have any other necklaces besides these ones out here?" Mori asked not giving off any emotion.

The shop keep gave him a smile and said, "Why in fact I do. I was planning on taking them out later tonight, seeing as that is when most villagers will be out and doing a little bit of last minute shopping, but I guess I could show you now, since you help protect our kingdom and all."

Mori smiled and said, "Lead the way."

The shop keep led him to the back room and as soon as they got in Mori spotted what he was looking for. The about 12-inch chain was a thin, yet strong, silver chain that had inch long, raven feathers attached to every other link that. And front and center was a jewel that had the same color as Iurai's eyes. It was an ellipse shape and was two inches long and one inch wide, and possibly one and a half inches thick.

Mori said, "How much is that?" As he pointed to it.

"Oh that one. You have made a fine choice. I'm sorry for the high price, but I had quite a bit of trouble making it and adding the protective charms. So it's three gold pieces." The shop keep said.

"What kind of protective charms?" Mori asked.

"They are so the chain, feathers, or jewel never break or ruin. Also so the person who wears it can't be put under an illusion spell and can't be harmed or killed by any poison. I made this with the help of a sorcerer many years back, many years before the current king's time. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?" The shop keep extended his hand.

Mori smiled and said, "You have a deal." Mori handed him the three gold coins he asked and left the shop with the necklace as soon as the shop keep safely in a, quite large, jewelry box.

That same night was the ball and Mori had his formal wear already. His shirt was of fine linen and a more delicate stitch was used in constructing the garments. Velvet and satin were used in the doublet, cloaks and hats, all of his formal attire had more varied colors than that of the lower classes.

But he wore a necklace with his family crest on it ((don't ask me what it is but I thought it would be cool if he had one)). He had a bag strapped to his side, for holding the necklace and other small yet important things. And his sword strapped to his side in case of emergency, though mostly for appearance and to show his rank.

When Mori exited the room he made sure everything was secured and went and knocked on Honey's door. Honey opened up and had on a similar outfit except Hunny had his own sword and his own family crest ((Again don't ask)). Hunny hopped on Mori's shoulders and said, "On to the ball Takashi!"

Mori smiled and said, "Yes sir."

Everyone was dressed in their best for this holiday ball and when Mori and Hunny got in they immediately went to greet the king. Then the twins came in with their greetings. Kyoya and Renge walked in arm in arm. More nobles came in and met with the king and chatted with him and other nobles. Mori was anxious for Iurai to appear so he could give her the necklace, but he thought he would hold it off after the party.

Mori mingled in the crowd but mostly to be polite. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, just as he finished a conversation with a noble, and he turned around and saw Iurai standing there smiling. She said, "Happy Christmas Eve Sir Takashi You look very dashing."

Mori smiled and got a look at her. She was in a red Gothic Victorian Gown with a green forepart ((sorry for the lack of description but it just isn't coming to me)) He then said, "Happy Christmas Eve and same to you Lady Iurai. How are you and your family faring?"

"Oh everything is hectic since everyone wants things from my brother. I'm glad he's more social now but he's still a tad bit shy. Kirimi has also started her magic training today so that didn't help with the load, but she looks so cute in her black robe!" Iurai smiled.

The music started up a new song and he asked, "May I have this dance?"

She blushed and nodded. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They spun around as the other dancers on the floor were and they were having fun. Mori was surprised at how much of a great dancer Iurai was, and surprised in his own dancing. After the music stopped everyone clapped and the king stood up from his throne and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you all for coming. I hope your time is merry. Now I am pleased to announce that the food is ready for your enjoyment. Happy Christmas Eve!"

Everyone bowed and a few people went to food table while the rest talked. Mori and Iurai were one of those that went up to the food table and after they got their food they sat down at a table and Mori said, "After the party I have a gift for you."

She smiled at him and said, "Thank you, but you didn't have to get me anything. Even though I got something for you as well I didn't expect anything in return."

"Oh but I did. I think you'll be singing a different tune after you see it." Mori replied.

"Oh now I can't wait. Can I get a hint?" she asked with a laugh.

He nodded and said, "Part of it matches your eyes."

"Aww can't you give me something a bit more." She was joking and laughed.

Mori laughed and said in a joking manor, "I' sorry that's all I remember." They both laughed and continued on with their dinner and talking.

After the party the noblemen and women left to the common room to exchange gifts. That is all except Mori and Iurai who had snuck out to the forest lake to exchange gifts. Iurai offered to give her gift first, "I know it isn't much but I think it's was needed." She handed him a silver scabbard with his family crest near the top and some mythical creatures etched along both sides. She said, "I charmed it so it won't rust or break. I noticed yours was rusting and I thought this would save you money in the long run."

Mori smiled and said, "Thank you very much. Now here's your. He took out the jewelry box and handed it to her saying, "If you don't like it I can always take it back and we can find you something else." She took it and when she opened it she gasped.

"It's beautiful Takashi." She said.

"There are some charms on there so the chain, feathers, or jewel never break or ruin. Also so the person who wears it can't be put under an illusion spell and can't be harmed or killed by any poison. I wanted to keep you safe and this necklace reminded me of you. Do you want me to help put it on?" Mori asked.

She nodded and when he put it on he looked at her and said, "You look lovely."

She blushed and said, "Thank you Takashi I really like it. Now here's part two of my gift."

Takashi looked at her and before he knew it her soft lips were on his. He was shocked but soon wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She placed her hands on his chest and opened her mouth when he licked at her bottom lip and it transformed into a passionate kiss. It went on for several minutes and they released.

They were breathing heavily and he said looking into her eyes, "I love you Iurai."

"And I love you Takashi." Iurai said and she placed her cheek on his chest, I'm so happy you feel the same way."

"Me too" he said as he stroked her hair, "I think it's about time to get back to the castle. People might get suspicious if we aren't there." He laughed.

She laughed and said, "You're right." She then grabbed his hand and started walking back to the castle.

A/N: And do you know what time it is? It's 2:40 in the morning! Why do I always have to get the urge to right in the wee hours of the morning? Any way I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the wait. I have a busy summer. Please review and thanks for reading.

Oh and if anyone can draw out there let's see what you've got with this challenge. Try and draw what Iurai and Elgoe look like. Whoever has the best will be announced and a link to their art will be on my profile. I guess another prize is that you beat everyone else.

You don't have to do this but if you can it would be greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry but this is the last chapter. I wish I could get to some of my ideas that I wanted to but it hasn't seemed to have work so… yeah. Glad you all read this and I hope you make one final review to tell me what you liked, disliked, or thought I could improve on about this story.

Epilogue

It had been a week after the party that they officially announced their relationship, and everyone acted surprised even thought they all knew it would end up like this. They were genuinely happy and a few months later they got engaged.

Everyone helped with the wedding planning and in just a few months it was all ready and they got married. It was beautiful with all the flowers flowing from the trees on to the ground. Everything was perfect. Mori thought so and Iurai, in his opinion, was the most beautiful thing in the whole wedding. His eyes never left her and he had to snap himself out of his daze when the priest told his to repeat his part of the vows and his "I do".

All he really saw was Iurai and she looked the same way.

After the wedding they rushed off to their honeymoon at Mori's private country mansion. They were able to stay there for their planned time but as soon as they got back they had to work, even though they made sure they got enough time with each other.

After about one month Iurai found out that she was pregnant. And it was one of the happiest days in both their lives. In nine months the little one was born and he had Mori's hair, nose, and ears, and Iurai's eyes mouth and cheeks. He was so cute and they could tell from his looks that he would be a sorcerer and a fighter.

Mori and Iurai and their new baby boy, Dante, still loved in the castle and continued to live and work there, taught their son there, and lived with their friends happily. Dante eventually took over for Mori and Hunny when they got too old for actual combat and Iurai and Mori moved to the country mansion, where they had their honeymoon. Iurai still worked on her magic job at the castle and Mori and Hunny were still Tamaki's personal guards.

Life was very calm and happy for Iurai and Mori and they really wouldn't want it any other way. The knight made his choice and it was one he didn't regret.


End file.
